As storage systems have lately become massive in scale, there is a significant increase in the number of storage devices and the number of components including volumes or the like in a storage device. Because of an increasing load of monitoring such a storage system, monitoring it with a plurality of monitoring devices in a distributed manner is known.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a technology of a storage area network provided with a plurality of agents (monitoring devices) for monitoring a plurality of devices of different types in a distributed manner.